Ayame's True Love
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Summary: Ayame finds out that being married to Kouga isn't as glorious as she thought it would be, Ayame finds love and affection in the arms of the last person she ever ecspected - Kagome.
1. The Invitation

**Ayame's True Love**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Anime - Inuyasha**

**Stars**

**Ayame**

**Kagome H. (Futanari)****  
**

**Mika (OC, Ayame & Kagome's pup)**

**Kouga**

Summary: Ayame finds out that being married to Kouga isn't as glorious as she thought it would be, Ayame finds love and affection in the arms of the last person she ever ecspected - Kagome.

Chapter 1: The Invitation

Two years have passed since Kagome and Kikyou killed Naraku and saved feudal Japan, Inuyasha and the others split up and went their separate ways, Shippo found another Fox Demon tribe to live with, Sango and Kagura get married and return to the Demon Slayer village, Miroku marries the daughter of a Feudal Lord. Kagome has become a notable priestess.

One day Kagome is healing sick children when a Wolf Demon messenger came up to her.

"Lady Kagome?" "Yes?" Kagome replied.

"Your presence is being requested by Lady Ayame of the Wolf Demon tribe."

"All right." Kagome said.

Kagome went to grab her sword and armor before mounting her horse Sky dancer before leaving the village with the messenger.

Kagome wondered what Ayame could want, Kagome hoped that this wasn't a trap.

It took Kagome and the messenger three days to reach the Wolf Demon tribe's castle, Ayame and Kouga were there to greet Kagome and the messenger.

"Ah, welcome Lady Kagome." Ayame said cheerfully.

"Hello Lady Ayame, I hope that you are well." Kagome replies.

Kouga stares at Kagome almost coldly.

"Ayame, I am about to leave, I do not know how long this summit will be." "All right, be safe." Ayame said. Kagome watched as Kouga left without saying anything to Ayame, it really angered her.

"Come Kagome, let retire to my quarters to discuss why I have asked you here."

"All right, lead the way, Lady Ayame. " Kagome said.

Kagome follows Ayame to her quarters.

"Kagome, as you saw Kouga isn't the most affectionate man and I want to have a pup." Ayame explained.

"Ok, where do I fit in to this?" Kagome asked.

"I know that we always haven't been on good terms and I'll understand if you say no, Kagome but would you be willing to mate with me and give me a pup?"


	2. Ayame's Royal Mark

**Chapter 2: Ayame's Royal Mark**

Kagome was beyond shocked by Ayame's question. "What about Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"He has many concubines, dear Kagome, fear not."

"O-ok Ayame, I'll do it." Kagome replied.

"Really Kagome? Thank you so much!" Ayame exclaimed. Ayame walked over to Kagome and wrapped her arms around Kagome and kissed her gently, Kagome quickly found herself melting into the Wolf Demoness's passionate kiss. Ayame pushed Kagome towards the bed, Ayame ran her hands down Kagome's back. Kagome felt herself get hard under her kimono.

Ayame smiled when she saw the huge bulge, Ayame, now blind with lust pushed Kagome onto the bed and practically ripped the miko's kimono.

Ayame then removed her fur and armor, then she climbed on top of Kagome and slowly lowered herself on to Kagome's stiff shaft.

Ayame leaned down and bit down into Kagome's neck, easily drawing blood. Ayame gently licked Kagome's wound, Kagome slowly began thrusting her rock hard cock in and out of the red-haired Wolf Demoness.

"OHHH!" Ayame moaned before releasing a howl of unadulterated lust, Kagome steadied Ayame by grasping the athletic Wolf Princess, Ayame threw her head back as she moaned Kagome's name.

Kagome sped up her thrusts, eliciting more moans from Ayame. Ayame, still in the throws of ecstasy wraps her legs tightly around Kagome and smiled. Ayame dug her claws into Kagome's back, causing the miko to groan deeply.

"Go deeper, Kagome." Ayame whispered. Kagome happily obliged her new lover and pushed her shaft deeper into the sexy Wolf. Ayame gasped as she felt Kagome's semen enter her womb, she leaned up and kissed Kagome passionately, Kagome loved the feel of Ayame's coarse tongue in her mouth. Kagome slowly pulled away out of the kiss and moved down to Ayame's perky looking breasts, the miko leaned down and captured Ayame's left breast with her lips and began to suckle gently as if she were a baby nursing with her Mother.

"Ohh wow Kag...ome, I've never been this aroused before, you are an amazing lover." Ayame moaned.

Suddenly the room door bursts open and Kouga was standing there with rage in his eyes.

"Traitorous Wenches!" Kouga yelled as four guards appeared behind him.

"Why have you done this, Ayame?" Kouga asked angrly.

"I asked Kagome to mate with me and give me a pup, she agreed and I marked her." Kouga was surprised, he knew what this meant.

_'Kagome and Ayame are bound together now, destined to be a couple forever. I will never have Kagome now.' _Kouga thought to himself. "What should we do, Lord Kouga?" one of the guards asked.

"Take the human to the dungeon and torture her and as for Ayame... Take her to the arena and prepare her for battle."

"Who is her opponent, Lord Kouga?"

Kouga turned around and looked at Ayame with hatred in his eyes.

"Me." he said coldly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kouga's guards took Kagome to the dungeon, two of the guards were female Wolves and they really liked Kagome and couldn't understand why Kouga was doing this. Ayame was taken to the battle arena, she was given armor and was told to wait for Kouga.

Ayame wasn't especially afraid for herself, but Kagome was a human and the woman that she loved. Ayame wanted nothing more than to hold her dear Kagome once again.

"Remain strong, my dear sweet Kagome, I am going to save you." Ayame growled with conviction. Kagome was sitting in her dungeon cell nude,

Just then the cell door opened and a female Wolf guard walked into the cell with food and some furs.

The wolf gasped when she saw Kagome's severely scarred back

"Lady Ayame is not going to be happy when she sees these injuries." Meanwhile, Kouga is in the arena with Ayame getting ready for their fight.

"Bring the human!" Kouga yells, the guards bring a bloody and battered Kagome out to the arena, Ayame's heart sank when she saw her beloved miko.

"Kagome." Ayame said as she ran over to the wounded miko.

Ayame gently cradled Kagome in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, please forgive me." Ayame sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the wolves saw Kagome, a human who they had admired and respected because she didn't see the Wolf Demon tribe as monsters. The angry wolves left their seats and surrounded Kouga.

"Why would you hurt Kagome, the girl that you said that you'd never hurt Kagome!" The female guard yelled.

"Lady Ayame, take Kagome to the palace." the guard said, Ayame smiled at the guard as she picked Kagome up and went to the palace with Kagome in her arms. Ayame took Kagome to her quarters and called the tribe's healers to attend to Kagome.

Several hours later Kagome woke up in Ayame's quarters, she looked around frantically for Ayame.

"Calm yourself my love, I am right here at your side." Ayame whispered.

"Ayame, I love you and I'll always protect you." Kagome said, Ayame smiled at Kagome with tears in her green eyes. Ayame leaned down and kissed Kagome lightly on the lips.

Seeing this prompted the healers to leave the room, Ayame removed her fur and armor and climbed into bed with Kagome.

Ayame wraps her arms around Kagome, Kagome snuggled up to her beautiful wolf and sighed contently.

"I was so frightened Kagome, I...I thought I was going to lose you." "My sweet Ayame, you'll never lose me." Kagome whispered.

Ayame leaned in and kissed Kagome's neck gently before falling asleep in Kagome's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : A New Future For The Wolf Tribe

The next morning Ayame and Kagome woke up together and went for a ride on Sky Dancer.

"Kagome, are you going to go back to your village?" Ayame asked as she held onto Kagome.

"Ayame, I told you that I am not going anywhere, I love you my lovely Wolf." Kagome replied.

Ayame cried tears of joy, they came to a river and stopped Sky Dancer.

After dismounting Sky Dancer, Kagome and Ayame walked to the river's edge and sat down.

"Kagome, will you marry me?" Ayame asked.

"Yes Ayame, I'd be honored to." Kagome answered.

Ayame was overcome with joy, she playfully tackled Kagome to the ground and straddled Kagome. "You have made me the happiest wolf in the world." Ayame squealed before leaning down and kissing Kagome passionately.

"So I take it that you want to continue?" Kagome asked seductively.

"Yes, please Kagome. I need you inside me." Ayame begs.

Kagome and Ayame shed their furs and armor, Ayame laid down and spreads her legs, silently inviting Kagome to resume their lovemaking. Kagome crawled in between Ayame's open legs and pushed her rigid shaft inside of Ayame. Ayame arched her back and moaned Kagome's name.

"You're so tight, Ayame baby." Kagome hissed, Ayame pulled Kagome down into a heated kiss, once their tender kiss ended Ayame playfully bit down on Kagome's right shoulder, being careful not to draw blood. Kagome closed her eyes as she came inside Ayame, filling the wolf princess' womb.

"Oh Kagome, you feel so good inside me." Ayame moaned as the sun begins to set. Kouga was so angry with Ayame and Kagome for betraying him, he followed the pair to the spot by the river and is now watching Ayame and Kagome as they made love. Kouga's hatred continued to mount as he watched Ayame and Kagome, Ayame flipped Kagome over and straddled her. Ayame gasped as she felt Kagome's thick member slid back inside her.

"Ooohh Kagome...You're so good, oh yeah, I love this." Ayame growled.


	6. Kagome's Wolf Spirit Awakens

Chapter 6: Kagome's Wolf Spirit Awakens

Ayame and Kagome put their armor and furs back on, Kagome mounted Sky Dancer and Ayame walked beside Sky Dancer, Ayame hummed as she walked.

"I can't wait to have this pup, Kagome." "She will be beautiful, Ayame, just like you." Kagome said.

"She will be strong and courageous just like you, Kagome." Ayame replied. Just then a wolf guard came running up to Kagome and Ayame.

"Lady Ayame, the Shadow Sirens are attacking, please hurry and lead us to victory in battle."

"All right, show us the way." Ayame said. When the trio returned to the castle and saw the Shadow Sirens attacking the other wolves, seeing this broke Kagome's heart.

"We have to stop this." Kagome said, fighting the urge to cry.

Kagome rode up and hopped off Sky Dancer.

"Stop this! You Shadow Sirens don't have no do this!" Everyone stopped and turned to look at Kagome.

"And just who might you be, feeble human?" a Shadow Siren asked arrogantly, Ayame immediately came to Kagome's defense.

"She is theember of this tribe, and you WILL show her respect!"

Just then a winged Siren landed in front of Kagome and Ayame.

"I am Queen Talia of The Shadow Sirens, I am searching for a priestess named Kagome."

"I am Kagome, why are you looking for me?"

"You killed my son Naraku, you wench!"

Kagome was shocked when she heard this."

"If you were looking for me, why attack this tribe?"

"We loathe Wolves so killing them is very enjoyable for us." Talia said, wearing a sadistic smile on her face. "You're not killing ANY of these wolves, I suggest that you and your kind leave this place now and never return." Kagome replied with a growl, Ayame was very impressed with Kagome, the way she channeled her Wolf spirit.

"I want to kill you to avenge my son, Naraku." Kagome glanced back at Ayame. "Ayame, go and help the others, I'll handle her."

"Kagome I..."

"Ayame, please don't argue... I'll be all right." Kagome said reassuringly.

"Ok Kagome." Ayame said before the wolf princess turned and headed into the fray.


	7. The 28 Hour War

Chapter 7: The 28 Hour War

Kagome faced off withTalia, the winged demoness licked her lips, she lunged at Kagome, Kagome quickly sidestepped Talia and kicked her in the face. Talia got to her feet slowly, wiping the blood from her mouth. "You are strong Human, much stronger than I gave you credit for, I see now how you were able to defeat my Naraku."

"Why would you create a monster like Naraku?"

"To wipe out the Wolf Demon tribe and the priestess Kikyou and now you." "You will not harm Kagome!" Ayame screamed as she came up behind Talia and plunged her right hand through Talia's back.

Talia moaned as she fell to the ground dead in a pool of her own blood. The other Shadow Sirens stopped fighting when they saw their queen dead at Kagome's feet.

"Retreat!" a siren yelled, the army of close to 250 Shadow Sirens took flight and escaped. Ayame, Kagome, and all the Wolves cheer and howl in celebration of their victory.

Seeing Kagome with Ayame and the others cheering and dancing angered him even more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ayame and Kagome returned to the palace victorious in their battle against the Shadow Sirens, Ayame decided to forego the traditional public tribal celebration in favor of a more 'Private' celebration for her and Kagome. Ayame, however didn't want to exclude anyone that wanted the tribal celebration, so she allowed it to proceed while she and Kagome retired to her quarters and Ayame gave explicit instructions that she and Kagome were not to be disturbed.

"Seeing as how we've got a pretty long night ahead of us Kagome, how about we pick up where we left off?" Ayame asked in a sexy tone.

"That's fine by me, Ayame." Kagome replied as both she and Ayame took off their furs and armor. Ayame got down on her knees and started working Kagome over. Kagome stumbled backwards and hit the wall.

Ayame giggled a little. "Excited?"

"Uh-huh. Mmmmmmm!" groaned Kagome as Ayame wrapped her hot mouth around Kagome's rock hard shaft.

"Mmmm ... mmmm..." Ayame sensually moans around Kagome's hard cock while gently lapping her soft and wet tongue around the older woman's member.

Ayame lifts her eyes and looks up at Kagome while she slowly sucks her cock.

"OHHHHH! YEEEESSSS! OH AYAME! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome wailed.

Ayame pulls herself closer to Kagome, taking in more of her massive shaft. Kagome gasped and let out a weak squeal.

"Yes ... mmm ... ahh ... you know what to do..." Kagome licks her lips as she keeps her eyes locked on Ayame as she slides her soft and wet tongue around Kagome's cock as she easily sucks Kagome's rigid shaft.

Ayame's silky, sensual lips smoothly rub against Kagome's hard cock as she bobs her head easily on Kagome's dick. The sultry, desirable Wolf vixen lathers Kagome's cock with her saliva.

"Ahhhh... mmmmm..." Kagome licks her lips as Ayame continues to blow her.

The sultry Demoness slaps her wet, soothing tongue against the bottom side of Kagome's hard cock as she lowers her head further down on her cock while Ayame takes Kagome deeper into her sensual mouth.

"Mmmmm..." Ayame sensually moans around Kagome's throbbing cock as her hot, mouth fills with her lover's sweet cum. Ayame presses her sultry lips around her lover's shaft, tightly, as she slowly bobs her head to milk Kagome's throbbing cock.

Ayame slowly lifts her head up, and tosses her head back, after swallowing more of Kagome's cum.

Kagome sighed as she collapsed on top of Ayame and laid her head down on her ample chest. Ayame was wearing a content smile as she stroked Kagome's soft hair.

"Wow Ayame, you're amazing. I'm completely tapped out." Ayame whispered in her ear. "Did I satisfy you, my love?" Kagome asked after planting a chaste kiss on Ayame's lips.

"You sure did, I've never this good after making love before." Ayame said.


End file.
